I'm Only Human
by KitCatesby
Summary: It isn't normal to fall for a black-haired boy who wears a yellow hoodie in ninety degree weather. Then again, it's also not normal for that boy to have a family of lethal yet kind friends. Lethal is NOT an understatement. Bumblebee x OC. HUMAN forms!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**_

**Hey. ~sighs~ I've been doing a lot of research and I'm stunned to say the least. Just a little heads up: THERE ARE A LOT OF TRANSFORMERS ON BOTH THE DECEPTICONS AND THE AUTOBOTS. O_O I mean, I really did try, I really did, to find as many as possible-bad idea. There are just too many. Cartoons and movies and comics combined there are too many. So this will be just a small story for those of you like me who are just trying to get away from anime and write for comics. **

**Which, if I could express it in one word, is SCARY. You have to have everything so-so or people hate your guts. Hey, if I mess up, I'm not asking for you to flame me. I just want you to understand this isn't my field of work but I'm trying it out anyway. I've gotten crap before for writing a DC story and getting my head bitten off cause I left out a detail about THE SUIT. -_- And I by the way, I'm not sure if Dakota is already a character. I looked it up and I got spam and stuff so . . . yea.**

**Alright, putting that aside . . . sorry about that :) I really do want to do good on this. I love bumblebee cuz he's just too cute. :D so I give you my own little world of transformers. And again, I say this-**

**IF YOU HATE IT I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR COMMENT. PERIOD.**

**Thank you and enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p><em>Maybe it was the yellow hoodie. Yea. I think it was that. I mean, what else could make me notice? It was June. And I mean in the MIDDLE of June. The sun blazed down on my head and sizzled my skin. And there he sat, on the side of the sidewalk listening to his iPod. <em>

_He could get a heatstroke with a hoodie on. _

_And that was the first time I ever noticed him. Really noticed, perhaps._

"Hey, Dakota."

I turn, my eyes set on the cupcake my friend holds in her hands. "My birthday present?" I smirk, knowing she had bought it just for me. She nods, handing it to me. Blaze is my best friend. She's a bit of an oddball, but I understand that she just came from the wrong side of town.

I carefully peel of the paper lining, making sure not to get my fingers stick or to take my precious icing off the top. "Hey, can't you just get me something that won't make me fat?" I scold lightly.

She knows that I'm just kidding and pats my shoulder. "Sure when you tell me who that one boy is you keep staring at."

My eyes narrow. "I don't know his name." I could have gagged at my mistake.

"So there IS a guy that you're looking at. Hm, didn't think you'd fall for that one Kota." She smiles to me, wary that I still have a cupcake (something I can easily turn into a weapon) in my hands.

"What's he look like?" she asked me as I finished off my treat. I was now officially eighteen, perfectly happy that I was free of my parent's shadowy rules. I shake my head at her, ignoring her question.

"Don't be a tard. It's not like I'm going to tell you anyway. So you sneaked a little secret out of me? So what?"

"Is he that red head that drives the Mercedes Bends? I bet; you've always liked red-heads."

"Carter? Ew, no." I shake my head again, watching the college campus with glazed eyes. Where was he? God, I felt like a stalker as Blaze kept on talking.

"Or maybe that blonde with the Volvo?"

I glare. "Chad? No. And his name is so cliché . . . ew."

She sticks her tongue out and kicks her legs over the bench we are one. It's in the shade, overlooking the campus grounds from the dormitory we stayed at. It was Co-Ed, so guys stayed with us, giving her many many many choices of who I like.

She snapped her fingers. "It's Dylan, isn't it? Don't lie!"

I could have face-palmed. But to save her dignity, I shook my head and placed my head on my knees, hugging them to me. It was no longer June like it had been when I first saw him. And to this day he still wears the same hoodie. He never talks. Some say he doesn't know how, or rather, he cannot.

I clench my fingers in my black and red striped shirt. "Gah . . . I feel so sorry for him."

"Sorry? For who, Dylan?"

"NO."

"Then who? The boy?" she sings her words, blonde with red-tipped hair falling over her shoulder as she leans in, makeup heavy. I shake my head at her.

"WHO IS IT?" she shakes me now, rocking my concentration from my precious boy. I begin to tell her to screw off. But then, I see him. Black hair shaggy in his eyes, golden-honey eyes flipping through his iPod as his friends talk to him. Wheelie and Brains . . . urg. Those two give everyone they know a nickname. And they are SO perverted. I feel as though I should glare at them had I not have so much respect for them.

They didn't care what other people thought. That was a perk in their personality, I suppose. They still act like horny scum.

They call my boy Bee. Or just B. Whichever way he wants to put it on his papers.

I smile down at Bee, his eyes wide and happy as he smiles at whatever gross joke the Dumb Duo told him this time. His cheeks flushed despite his trying to remain cool. He bore that same old yellow hoodie, the two race-stripe lines running down the front and back. Simple black skinny jeans and black with yellow striped converses meet my gaze as he stands, typing something in on his iPod. Wheelie and Brains put the headphones in.

After a while they nod to whatever they heard and take the headphones out, patting him on the back.

"Oh . . . so _that's_ him. Bee, huh?" I freeze, feeling her hovering beside me, her eyes tracing mine.

"N-no, it's not. Leave me alone." I scoot away, blushing. She looks from me, back to my little crush. "Holy crap, for how long?"

"Shut up and drop it!"

When she continues, I give in and tell her that it's been about a year now. She smiles at me, telling me to go for it, but I doubt. Deeply. "What makes me so special?"

"Lots of things." She smiles, patting my head. "You're eighteen, I'm not making the decision for you."

* * *

><p>For once, I felt the weight on my chest lighten. However, I have no idea how it could when I just ran into Bee, head on, in the hall. He blinks after I stumble back, his hand holding my arm. He's so alert after this, eyes surfing over to me, looking for injuring. When he finds none, he pulls out his iPod.<p>

I thought, at first, that he was done with me, and I was just about to start walking away when a headphone is in my ear and he types longer. He presses a button and the sound begins. It's clips of radio stations that are going around and I become confused as the different voice patters speak to me.

/**Are you** okay? _I didn't mean_ **to bump ****into you./ **at the jumble of different voices, I realize something. This boy really can't speak. Why, I didn't know. But he used that iPod, he had to, to type in what he said. Somehow it had the technology advancement to find the words from radio stations that were near.

I stare at him in awe and he stares back. After a moment, he lowers his gaze to the floor. Coming to another realization, I say quickly, "I'm fine. That's . . . that's so cool that you talk with that. Where did you get that?"

He looks at me, happy again as he smiles fully. It sends my heart in frenzies. For a moment, I want to ask him if he wants to sit and talk with me about it. But that would be stupid-

Bee types again. /_What's your_ **name baby?/** his eyes widen, as do mine. He shakes his head, erasing whatever he had typed quickly and replacing it.

I felt my cheeks warm, noting that his did too-slighlty.

/That wasn't _supposed _**to be in there.**** I **_didn't think _**it would **say that. It messes up _sometimes. My __**bad./**_

I smile to him, shrugging. "It's cool. My name is Dakota Hendrix. I'm eighteen." I felt dumb for adding my age. Like some geek. God, did I really say 'geek'? GAH!

He smiles back to me, typing in his name. He only puts Bee. Then, he adds on: Bumblebee.

"Ah." I giggle some, taking the iPod from him and typing in my own message.

He looks at me in such a way that I feel my face go really red. Geez, why me? His eyes droop some as he smiles even softer than what I thought possible.

I finish typing and press the "Talk" button in the corner.

_/I want _**to talk to you **_**more **__if you don't_ mind that./

He grins wide, honey-eyes glowing. Was this the first time a girl ever talked to him? I couldn't see why. Sure, from a preppy person, he looked a bit emo . . . but he was so sweet . . .

I felt like a hypocrite, considering I was known as "emo" around the college. Taking back his iPod, he agrees with me. As we walk away from each other, I feel an emptiness yet such a great warming feeling. Curse him. Curse him for making me feel like an idiot. Biting my lip, I try to get some sleep that night. But there that sweet face was in my mind again, swooping adorable black locks that made their way to his jawline along with those amber eyes . . . ah, my dream.

But there was still something about him I felt like I didn't know.

Hmph. Let's not think too hard, shall we?

* * *

><p>END/

Good? :D I hope so ~smiles~ please review if you like it. Thankyou for reading and putting up with my paranoid self.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it**_

**Hiya :D This is the second chappy. Yea . . . I needed to get the little idea needles out of my brain so why not write til the sun rises? Ah, my twisted little philosophy XD. Please, continue to enjoy this if you are doing so. **

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Blaze scribbled me a note. I turned it down. Another scribbled up note. Another oh-so-fun chance to turn it down.<p>

I was NOT failing this class. No matter how many sales were going on in hot-topic.

Bee sat a few seats ahead of me. His best friends, Sam, Jazz, Wheelie, and Brains sat all around him. But he looked back at me every chance he got. I didn't get what was so interesting about me. Yesterday we had our little incident in the hall and from then on, every chance he's gotten he's taken it to glance my way.

Oh, don't get me wrong, I LOVE THIS but I feel like I'm not worth it. I mean, I barely know him because he hasn't gotten the chance to talk to me yet. Not since yesterday.

Oh well. We can talk later. I just can't miss a single glance of those eyes. Curse him for this. It sucks.

I look over to Blaze. I almost gag. Is she _trying _to flash the guy in beside her whenever she leans over to pick up a pencil? The same pencil, may I add, that she's dropped seven times already. I take a deep breath.

Jazz leans over to whisper something to Sam, who in return relay's it to Bee. The boy quickly writes the words down on paper and hands it to Wheelie who sits behind him. I feel sorry for the onyx-haired boy. I really do. But what was I supposed to do?

Jazz, a tall, dark skinned guy with dreadlocks to complete the cool look, smirked as Wheelie recoiled form the note. Bee and the others shared a silent laugh at whatever insult Jazz had sent to Wheelie.

I almost laughed and I didn't even know what was going on.

After class, Blaze offered, "Wanna go shopping tonight? My treat." I knew that whenever she said 'my treat' I wasn't allowed to get anything. She was broke, we both knew. She lived in the bad part of the city, both parents abusive and verbally degrading.

Every day she caked on that makeup for a reason. And I was starting to think she believe the bruises weren't real. If so, then I hated to be her rude wakeup call and tell her, "Eh, we can't buy anything."

She frowned, pretty lips slouching. "And how did you know that would be the answer?"

I eye her carefully. "Because it always is."

She smirks. "Well I got a job, smart one. So just be prepared for tonight! Girl's night out!"

I stare in slight shock as she trots of in her way-too-high boots. What kind of job . . . ?

* * *

><p>That night, we spent most of the money Blaze had gotten from her 'job' and we were headed back when she got a phonecall. "Hey! Brains, what's up?" Oh great. Brains and Wheelie. Was it not enough that I had to deal with the perverts once today?<p>

She giggles some and finally says, "Yea. Dakota is with me, we'll be there in a second."

She hangs up, looking at me with a beg in her eyes. I know that beg . . . that means that we were likely to get in trouble, but it wasn't certain. A precaution warning me of the situation but also enticing me to take her offer.

"No. I'm not going to some let's-get-drunk party. Not again, Blaze." She pouts at my comment, making sure to add a little more sugar on her next words.

"B-But . . . that boy you like is there. Bee is."

I gulp. Drat. Here was that feeling again, telling me that all I can do is pray; pray that my legs won't let me move. But my prayers fail me as she adds. "Wheelie says that Bee almost jumped out of his seat when he heard you were coming with me."

I eyed her closely again. "In a good way or a bad way?"

"A good way."

Well crap.

Blaze said that they were at Bee's Uncle's garage. Despite myself, I didn't want to believe that Bee wanted me to come over. What if I said something wrong or- gah. I sound like a middle-schooler. Bee's Uncle Optimus ran the autoshop. Autobots was quite popular in our small side of town. And apparently he made good money because he let his friends (and family . . . ?) stay with him.

Optimus Prime, or Mr. Prime as I contemplated on calling him, was there as well, supervising the party so I was hoping it wasn't that bad. But by the skip in Blaze's step, I guessed there was alcohol, either way.

The last party we went to, we almost got arrested and kicked out of college. I didn't want to go through that again. Blaze turned to me, her black jacket making her purple tank-top pop out in the dark streets. "Aren't you stoked? It's gotta be a great party if Brains called me."

"Brains didn't call you just to hang out, you know." I stared at her as we neared the garage. The lights were on and we heard laughter and music. Hm, well, I guess Bee couldn't laugh if he couldn't talk.

"Yea, I know. But he's not getting his nasty hands on this babe." She smirked.

"Then why are we going if it's not for a guy?"

She winks at me. "Who said that?"

"Then who?"

"Optimus is only twenty four ya know. And he's really cute and nice and smart." We both knew her list could go on longer. Her tacky boots clomped across the pavement as we reached the front door. I was shooting her doubtful glances when Jazz opened the door. In all grey and a silver stud earrings, he looked just as cool as any other day.

"Hey girl!" he addressed Blaze as he let us in. He winked at me cutely, shutting the door behind us. The smell of alcohol entered my nose, even though the house smelled pleasant as it is. Wheelie and Brains found their way over to us, getting way too close already.

"Hey," I heard from behind. Sam stood there, Bee right beside him. "guys, give it a rest, alright?"

The Dumb Duo scowled his way. I looked to the ground as Bee neared closer, handing me a soda. I took it, feeling stupid. Sam began to talk to Blaze as Bee pulled out his iPod, handing me an earbud.

I stared at it before grinning foolishly and taking it. We headed over to the couch as he began to type. A song of his was playing in the background, fast and pumped up. It wasn't rap . . . but it wasn't metal either.

**/Stay away **from those_ two __**creeps/**_

I blinked at him in faint astonishment. "O-oh . . . Okay. Trust me, you don't have to tell me twice."

Watching me closely, he began to type again. His fingers moved fast, for he was probably used to it. The iPOd was a simple device, just like any other iPod touch would look.

_/I just don't want _**you to get ****hurt is all/**

My cheeks heated as he showed me the screen. I took the iPod from him and we sent each other little conversations through it. After a while, I began to laugh with him. He'd smile whenever I said something funny, instead of laughing too. It made me sad to think he couldn't. Could he never talk, ever?

_**/You should **_hear some of _Ra__**che**__**t's**_** jokes. They **_suck._/ I broke out into hysterias, giggling uncontrollably as Blaze took a seat next to me. I could have smacked her. She was wasted, her breath reeking of beer.

"Hey . . . Kota~. You should totally kiss him soon or he'll hiccup totally get bored of you."

My face went completely red as she took another swig of her Key-Stone Light. Bee stared at us both before typing in his next comment. I began to apologize for what Blaze had said when I got the screen in my face.

_/She's wasted. _**Why should **we _have to __**care what she**_** says?/**

I look down in embarrassment. "Y-yea you're right. Sorry."

He smiles at me, shaking his head. _/Why are you __**apologizing**_**?/**

As I smile back and say, "Eh, I just felt like I should. I thought she was bothering you or something." I feel as though my whole world is crashing around me. Now he knows I like him. I'm really gonna kill Blaze for this one.

When Bee got up to go get another drink, Wheelie and Brains made their way over to me. Wheelie put an arm over my shoulder while Brains handed me a drink. "Hey, you're that girl from college . . ." Wheelie began, his words slurred.

I tried to stand, but Brains placed a hand on my knee.

"Nu-uh. You aren't going anywhere."

* * *

><p>END/

There that's the next chapter. :) Took awhile cuz I'm on a road trip but I really hope it's well waited for. It might take a while for me to finish this stor but I'll get it at some point especially considering I've got a lot of free time on my hands. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I never will :P**

**Hey guys :D Wuts up? So lately I've been working on this. And so, I bring you the next chapter :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favorites! BTW has anyone else ever pictured Bee with black hair? I mean, other than me of course. All I can ever find is him with blonde hair. ~sad face~**

**BUT! I will not give up on my black haired bumblebee ~cuddles~**

**Lol enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Nu-uh. You aren't going anywhere."<p>

I pause, taking in the possible meanings behind this. "Um, yea. I think I am." I rip away from his hold only to have Wheelie's arm around my shoulders pull be back into the couch. "Now doll face, we ain't bad guys, we just like our ladies." He flashes me a gross smile.

"U-Um-," I try to yank out of his hold when Brains touches something he shouldn't. I scream lightly, swatting him away. Jazz looks over at us, his eyes narrowing.

"Guys if you don't watch it, Bee's gonna kill you."

Wheelie sticks his tongue out, greasy blonde hair falling in his face. Brains, chubbier than his friend and with dyed blue hair, tugs at my shirt sleeve.

Jazz smirks at something, I can hear him scoff. Yet, I have my eyes closed, wondering where Blaze went.

The next thing I know, Wheelie is yelping, cursing his head off as Brains's hand is jerked away. I don't dare open my eyes again, even when I hear a fist slam into skin several times.

"HEY! WHOA MAN WE WERE JUST-OW! DUDE CALM DO-YEESH! HOLY-GAH!"

Wham, wham, wham, wham, wham, wham, wham.

Over and over.

"BumbleBee." The voice was calm.

The voice pierces all other sounds going on in the room. I finally open my eyes to the scene in front of me. Bee has tackled Wheelie, a clenched fist just over the jerk's nasty and bloody face. He was about to punch him. Again. Bee's face wasn't to me, so I couldn't see his expression. Brains was on his butt, a few feet away, holding a bloodied nose.

"All of this . . . in my living room? When I said I was allowing you guys to throw a party I didn't mean that I wanted you to kill each other . . . Bee, get off of him, Jazz go get a couple of hot wet towels for Wheelie and Brains, Miss, please try to calm Bee down some, and Wheelie, Brains . . . just shut up. Let's go guys, roll out."

The man was really tall, that was the first thing I noticed. Dark brown hair came just to his jaw-line, his dark blue eyes stern. He had a navy blue shirt on, red flames curling up the bottom. Black jeans met dark blue combat boots. He had a look to him. He looked _young_ but at the same time he looked so smart.

And the second he got done talking, everyone was on the move. Obedience radiated off of everyone as they scurried to do as the man said.

Even I, who didn't know him or his wrath, rushed to Bee's side. "You okay?" I asked him. And then, I saw his face.

Eyebrow's bent downward while eyes shared mixed emotions of pain, anger, and guilt. Those sad honey eyes met mine for a moment and we didn't really have to say anything. He felt like trash, I got that much from his mere look. His mouth was pressed in a straight line, pouting some.

He quickly took out his iPod, typing with frustration, _ /Don't you think _I should be asking that question, **eh?/**

Since he didn't have the headphones in it this time, the question played out loud.

"I'm fine."

He looked from me to the man that had just showed up. The man sighed at him, sitting down on the couch. He had a mild scrubble on his chin and slight wrinkles around his nose. They weren't old person wrinkles, more like stress wrinkles.

Well one thing was for sure: this guy was in charge around here.

"Bee? Did you know there was gonna be alcohol here?" The man asks, eyeing the boy closely.

Bee shrugs and types more.

/**Well . . .** _about_ that./

"Bee . . . ?"

Black hair curtained his face as Bee tilted his head down shamefully. Jazz entered the room, tossing Brains and Wheelie towels.

"Hey, Optimus, don't you think it's a bit late for you to get here? What, take another shift?"

Optimus . . . Prime? Oh. Mr. Prime.

I watched carefully as Wheelie and Brains stuttered out their words. "Bee just jumped us, Optimus. Do somtin-,"

Ice-blue eyes landed on them. "Didn't I tell you two to be quiet? Or did you not hear me?"

Jazz chucked some. "Yea, definitely a double shift! Haven't seen you this cranky in ages."

The older man let us all see his first sweet smile of the night. "Yea . . . semi-trucks aren't the simplest things to drive after nightfall." He scratches the back of his head as Blaze enters the room, Sam in tow.

"O-Optimus!" she gapes, eyes half closed with dizziness. He winks at her sweetly before saying.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

The girl blushes, no longer acknowledging Sam as he strides away, eying the Dumb Duo and their bloody faces. "I-I'm good."

Prime smiles at her words, eyes softening some. "That's great. How's your mother?"

I pale as Blaze's eyes dull. "Can I talk to you in private?"

The brunette opens his mouth, closes it, and eventually says, "Yea sure. Are you alright?"

Blaze looks at me deeply. She's trying to tell me something, but I don't understand what. For a long moment, I think that she's seriously upset for once. I couldn't blame her. She hates talking about her mom; what her mom does to survive.

As they turn to leave, Blaze slurs a, "I'm sorry but I'll be right back. Then I'll ask what happened in here."

And with that, she left me. And the second Optimus left the room, Wheelie was on top of Bee, chocking him. I gasped, trying to push him off. But he nudged me aside, Brains grabbed me by my waist to hold me back. "B-Bee-," I rasped, trying to kick out of the scum's hold.

Bee grunted, the first sound that I'd ever heard him make. Instinctively, I reared my head back, slamming it into Brains. He yelled out, letting go of me while I tackled Wheelie. "Get **OFF OF HIM!**" I shouted.

Bee was up in a second, pulling me by my hand as we ran from the room. I didn't think twice about following him into his room, pausing only a moment to look back. Wheelie was just about to follow us.

Leading me into his room, he turned and closed the door, locking all five of the dead-bolts and such. When we were alone, he held me out like he had the first day I ran into him. He was once more checking for injuries.

He took his iPod out hatefully, jabbing numbers in it. "Bee, I'm fine. Really, they didn't hit me or anything. I'm more worried about you."

He kept typing anyway. _/Stay here. __**I'll be back **_so don't **go anywhere./**

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer me.

"Bee." He sat me down on his bed, moving to the door. "Bee!" he turned to me and smiled shortly.

_**/I'm just going **__to make _them pay for what they **did to you. **_That's all.__** Lock the doors **__after I'm _gone okay?_/_

He tossed me the iPod. He didn't want it damaged . . .

In a swift move, he was gone. I got up, locking them quickly while listening out the door. All I could hear where Wheelie and Brains screaming, yelping and whining. Jazz was laughing, making fun of them for being 'crybabies' as he called them. The last thing I heard was "GEEZ BEE, WE DIDN'T EVEN MAKE A MAJOR MOVE ON HER-GAH! OW! STOP THAT HURTS-OW!"

* * *

><p>END/

:3 yea . . . Bee kicks BUTT. XD don't you guys just love the way Bee is so strong . . . ? GO BEE! And btw, I have nothing against Wheelie and Brains. But I thought it would only be natural for Dakota to not like a couple of pervs. :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

**Hey, hey, hey~! O_O okay, since that's over . . . back to being me =_= so how are you guys liking it so far? Tehe! It'll get better, trust me. :) they don't even really love each other yet but you just wait . . . hehehe . . . Lol, well enjoy this please! Thank you for your comments, favorites, everything! You guys are GREAT!**

**/ENJOY!/**

* * *

><p>After a subtle beat-down from Bee, Wheelie was apologizing to me in his hateful way. Brains had left for his early-morning job a long time ago, too peeved to really talk to me at all. Jazz was in his room upstairs, trying his very best to deafen the rest of the house with rap music.<p>

It wasn't helping.

Bee was in the kitchen with me. He had a bloody lip and I was holding a wet paper-towel to it. His eyes avoided mine, finger protectively wrapped around his iPod. The way he shifted the object back in forth made me think he was going to say something to me, but every time he never seemed to conjure up the right words.

Blaze and Optimus still weren't back, having been talking for a while now outside. "I wonder what they're talking about?" I ponder out loud. When his eyes float to mine, they look nonchalant.

Well, now we have a topic to rant on.

His fingers tap swiftly across the key-pad. /What do you think they are **talking about?/**

I shrug, looking towards the front door. "I don't know. Probably her mom. She's most likely crying; she always cries when she talk about it."

He watches me carefully as I take the wet paper-towel away and replace it with a dry one, dabbing at his cut. I chuckle some. "They got you good here. Wheelie or Brains?"

He smirks, causing blood to rise again and drip onto the rag. He types, **/Neither. **_I didn't it myself _when I was _**figting. I hit the **_**coffee table./**

I blink. "You hit the coffee table with your face."

His smile blooms and those honey orbs lighten. If he could talk, he'd be laughing. /I **tripped/**

I laugh at that, throwing the paper towel away. I notice it's getting late from the clock and ask, "Do you have classes in the morning?" I ask him after a moment. I didn't feel like going back to my dorm. Especially with an intoxicated best friend.

He shook his head. So we both had afternoon classes? Okay. That was a relief.

"Would it be okay if you walk me home? I mean, Blaze is wasted and I don't really feel comfortable going home alone . . ." I felt dumb asking, and I REALLY felt dumb when he stared at me for a moment.

But calm once more washed over me when I saw him type.

_/Sure. __**I got a **_car out in _the garage./_

As if on cue, Blaze stumbled into the room, Optimus in tow. Was it just me or was her lipstick smeared just a little? I was for sure that she had been crying, for her eyes were puffy and red. Optimus looked almost disgusted in himself as he hovered behind her, blushing faintly. The look in his eyes somehow told me he had only kissed her once or twice, small pecks just to cheer her up.

And it looked like it had done just that.

"You ready to go home Kota-Kota?" she asks me playfully, batting at my arm. I look at Bee who nods, standing from his seat at the bar.

Optimus looks at me for a moment, his icy eyes kind. "Thank you for coming and I'm sorry for the trouble those two gave you. Bee, are you taking her home?"

Bee nods at him, shoving his hands in his hoodie's front pocket. I thank Mr. Prime for letting me come at all and leave with Bee, tugging Blaze along by the hand. She yanks away to give Optimus a hug (which he returns with a small smile). "Everything will be alright. Don't worry. And remember what I said: quit that job or I'll do it for you."

She tears up again and agrees.

* * *

><p>"You . . . drive . . . a CAMARO?" I asked him incredulously. Bee's face is mischievous as he leads me to the driver's side. I help Blaze into the back seat where she lays down to take a nap. And of course, she falls asleep right away, fingers touching her lips where her heart's desire had once been.<p>

I envied her.

Optimus was very handsome and very kind (it looked like). On the other end I was extremely happy for her. He'd take care of her . . . as opposed to the kind of guy I might end up with later in life. Here I am with dark brown, almost black, hair and minty green eyes. Sure, line me up with a blonde hotty like Blaze and I'll be shot down fast. Sure, I where glasses too. Just add something else to make it worse. But I guess I like my stylish glasses, despite their useless purpose. As I click back into reality, I say to

"Hey, thanks for taking us to our dorms."

Bee shrugs as he starts up the Camaro. It's bright yellow with jet-black racing stripes going down it. It reminded me much of his hoodie.

He quickly typed his answer before he drove. /Don't worry about it** okay? **_Besides, I owe you __**at least this for what**_** Wheelie** and Brains** did to you./**

I look down at my lap as he drives into the street. For once, I felt a little bold in front of him. "You're the one that doesn't need to worry so much. I mean, it's okay. I'm a girl in college. I'm kinda used to it."

He looks at me incredulously, shaking his head at me. /That's no excuse, **know.**_ What if they had taken you into a back room _or something?/

I stiffen. "They would have done that? Really?"

He doesn't answer, but instead looks at the road seriously. I don't want him to feel bad, so I say, "Look. It's alright. Really, I'm fine. How about you? I mean . . . you seemed pretty upset."

He closed his eyes for only a second before going back to watch the road. In a few minutes, we were getting closer.

And eventually I had to say-

"Thank you. So much. I don't know how else to tell you; how else to express it."

He glances at me briefly as he pulls in front of our dormitory. He grabs his iPod, ready to text me something when he reconsiders, dropping it back in his pocket when he gets out. I watch him curiously as he circles the front of the car, fists in his pockets.

He doesn't open the door for me, but instead, opens it for Blaze, helping her out and pointing her in the direction of the dorms. She smiles at him, giggly like, and staggers off.

While I'm watching, my door is opened and he leans in, face inches from mine. I go red as he smirks, unbuckling my seat-belt. As it slides off of me, he helps me out, leaning back away. I, still flustered, smack his arm lightly. "Don't do that unless you have my permission, dummy."

His smirk opens up some, teeth gleaming. Those honey eyes flitted back to watch Blaze enter our dorm, leaving us alone on the campus parking lot. He takes he iPod back out, typing in. /**I hate having to **_use this thing _every time I wanna talk to somebody./

I must have shown pity by mistake when I said, "It's okay . . ."

He raises an eyebrow at me, flipping a strand of hair out of his way. /Well it's not really **useful when I **_**ask for your **__permission./_

I blink, not catching up. "Permission for what?"

He smiles and types, /Can I take **that as a **_yes?/_

As he draws nearer, my eyes close some. "Uh-hu."

His lips hover above mine, barely touching the petal-soft surface before he flicks his tongue across them.

I yelp, as expected, eyes fluttering open when he silently snickers, moving back. I regain my composure while he types, /I just wanted to see **what would **_**happen in case I **_wanted to try that out./

I glare before complaining, "T-that was horrible! You tricked me! How could you-how DARE you? Gah, don't ever do that again!"

A truly innocent and concerned look crossed that witty face. /_Never again? _**You mean you didn't like what ****I was doing?/**

I bite my lip as he draws near again, eyebrows curved upward as his eyes droop some. I swallow hard. "Well . . . don't trick me . . . do it for real next time."

His eyes soften drastically and he surprises me by wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to him as he props us up on the side of the Camaro. My hands snake their way up his back, defining the then yet toned shoulder blades and the curves of his lower back.

Shocked when he kisses the side of my neck, I gasp lightly. My hands go to lace in his hair as his lips draw closer to mine when I notice a scar on his neck. I make a point of discovering it with saying, "What's this . . . ? And why does it-," I trace it with both index fingers, going on either side and meeting out front again.

"-Cut clean through?"

His lips tighten and he pulls away from me, walking back to his car door. "H-hey! Bee, are you okay?"

He shuts the door of the Camaro without answering me, driving off without even telling me goodbye. As I stand there, cold on the sidewalk, I come to a deadly conclusion. I love him, but the possibility of the feeling being mutual is at its short.

* * *

><p>END/

Like it? Then review please :D that's the next chappy and it isn't that bad :/ I suppose it could have been better . . . anyway! I'm just tired ^_^ pay no mind to my critique-ness :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Hey guys :D Here's the next chapter. I'm keeping my notes shorter from now on cuz it's getting interesting. **

**And I mean, YEA it's REALLY getting INTERESTING. XD**

**Enjoy this please and keep on reading. :)**

**WARNING!****: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUBJECT AND MATTER THAT MIGHT ME DISTURBING TO SOME READERS. PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT. PEEPS UNDER THE AGE OF TWELVE REALLY DON'T NEED TO READ PARTS OF THIS. THANKYOU!**

**p.s. Would anyone care to tell me what kind of vehicle Megatron is? I want to be absolutely sure, that's not why I'm not looking it up online.**

**/ENJOY/**

* * *

><p>I haven't talked to Bee since that night. It's been a couple of days and I've seen him around campus. But every time I try to connect eyes with him, he looks away, turning his music up loader and draws more cars on his notebook.<p>

Blaze tapped my shoulder and I looked up. The streets were alight with the lamps that lined every other driveway; hardly anyone was out. We were on our way back to the dorms from another shopping trip. How could we afford this when Blaze quit her job? Simple: she didn't quit. Even though I heard her talking to Optimus over the phone.

He was proud of her and it almost made me sick to think she was still 'going out' with other guys while seeing him. And he seemed to truly love her. I supposed he was probably one of those guys who wouldn't shift from girl to girl; however I never would have pictured him with my trashy friend.

I loved Blaze, I really did, but she had her moments in the past.

She recently started sleeping in class and occasionally she never showed up to our dorm we shared. It worried me like you wouldn't understand to not have my best friend come home at night.

"Dakota? Are you okay? You look sick."

I shook my head. "It's Bee. He hasn't talked to me ever since I mentioned the scar on his neck."

She made a face and said. "Ah, that. Wheelie told me that he lost his voice a few years ago. He was in a fight and his throat was slit. When they were stitching it up, they made a mistake and screwed up his vocal passage ways. Ever since he hasn't been able to make a sound."

My face grew tearful as I looked away from her. That was horrible . . . and I had made him think about it. I felt like a nasty excuse for a human.

"That's . . . so sad."

"Yea, well, try not to bring it up again. I'm sure, knowing him, that he'll be back and apologizing soon. Bee's never been good at holding a grudge, so I've heard."

This somehow cheers me up, causing me to smile some. We were nearing the garage where Optimus and Bee lived, but we wouldn't have time for late night visits. We had studying to do, not to mention a lot of hours to get in.

And then— it happened.

We were in the middle of a conversation (random topic being the base of the talk) when a silver Nissan Altima pulled up beside us. Blaze froze, grabbing my hand in hers. A man, probably in his early twenties stepped out, grey and brown hair sleeked back. He had a look about him . . . something familiar yet all too different.

He reminded me of Optimus. A brother maybe?

Blaze stammered, "Mr. Megatron . . ." Ah, well, he had a weird name as well. But he looked dangerous in that deep grey suit and piercing lavender eyes. I gulped deeply.

"I paid you for two nights, dear. My men aren't happy yet. Have you already forgotten our deal?"

He steps closer.

We back up.

"W-well, I needed a break. Not to mention I've got exams coming up and-,"

"Shut up! I didn't ask you for excuses. Get in the car."

Blaze griped my hand. "Dakota needs me to go home with her."

The man gave me a chilling look. "She can come too. If she's willing to be paid minimum wage."

I give Blaze a death glare of disbelief. She understands and ushers me to go on ahead of her. When I refuse to leave her here, Mr. Megatron moves closer, barking for us to shut up again. Blaze looks from me to him then pulls me with her into the alley behind us, knocking over a trash can or two to prevent his immediate following us.

Unfortunately for us, the alley is big enough for his car to get through and to chase us. I hear the screeching of the tires from behind as I pant, trying to keep up with Blaze's sprinting. The alley was really long, eventually ending—at a fence. It was about twenty feet tall with a pad-lock, meaning we'd have to climb or wait for Mr. Megatron to come kill us.

And so we climb.

We got about halfway up when the silver car pulled up, smashing against the fence just enough to make us fall. We landed on the pavement, screaming and hissing in pain as we tried to get back up. A boot was on top of my head as I watched Blaze's shadow. It glowed on the alley walls as the headlights lit up the situation.

All I saw was Mr. Megatron's hand come down and grasp a load of her hair, yanking her up by that. I yelled out her name, my words cut in halves thanks to a boot slamming my face into asphalt.

The sound of chains rattling blew my mind as Blaze screamed her protests but I could hear the sound of slapping. Was he slapping her? My best friend . . . ! I tried to get away but all he did was let me get up just slightly before slamming me back down.

My glasses connected with the concrete and cracked, making me scream even louder, whimpering in pain when he added pressure.

And then came more sounds of tires screeching against the street, headlights illuminating even more of the alley. At first, it was just a couple: a familiar yellow and black Camaro and a semi-truck. Then there was a silver Pontiac Solstice as it road up, screeching to a stop. The semi came in first, halting with a puff.

It was blue, I noted, with red flames creeping up the sides. The door was kicked open and out came Optimus, angrier than he was that first night. He stormed up to Mr. Megatron, shoving the man away from Blaze. His boot came off my head but I was too afraid to move. Fist after fist was thrown and I heard Optimus grunt only once.

"Why Megatron? Why her? What has she ever done to you? Why target her? Was Bee not enough for you? Or must you hurt more of us?" He growled.

I heard a small chuckle as more foot-steps drew closer. "Because she's providing the boys with 'entertainment'." As a hand touched my shoulder, Jazz's I quickly noticed, Optimus snarled.

"Yo Bee! She's bleeding get over here!"

Bee? My eyes fluttered around but the area was spinning uncontrollably. I saw Blaze crying, Optimus punching Megatron and vice versa, then Bee's lovely face was in front of mine, eyes shining with worry and anger. "Bee . . ."

Jazz stated, "We heard the trash cans crashing around from the house and called Optimus after we saw the silver ride over there."

Bee's hand stroked my cheek, holding it softly. He mouthed, _I'm so sorry_, and looked angry when it didn't come out in words. He closed his eyes, his brow furrowing in hate. I touched his cheek as he had mine, pulling him in until our foreheads touched. "It's okay. It's really okay."

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>END/

Yay! . . . Yay again! Lol you guys like this one? Well if you do, review review review! Thanks lots, you guys are AWESOME.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF thanks for reminding me =_=**

**Hey guys. I've been working for hours on this story. And I'm really proud of it. I just wanted to thank all of you who are great, I wanted to tell all of you how happy your reviews and such have made me :) and you know, even though there are some better stories out there, I'm really glad you guys like this one too. And thank you for answering my 'what kind of form does Megatron take?' question, Cxielina :D it was a big help. And yea, I'll go with the last one in later chapters. Please enjoy the next chapter. ~****qualls1**

**WARNING!: ****THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUBJECT AND MATTER THAT MIGHT BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS. PLEASE ONLY READ IF YOU ARE TWELVE OR OLDER. THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**/ENJOY!/**

* * *

><p>Lights . . . faces . . . screaming . . . more lights . . . even more lights . . . car doors shutting . . . wheels turning . . . a hand stroking my hair softly . . . lips touching my forehead . . .<p>

My eyes focus on Optimus first, noticing his arms wrapped around Blaze. What's wrong, he looks so mad. Why is he rocking her in his arms? Is she crying . . . ? Yea, looks like it. He's scolding her, probably.

Are we in his house? Yea, it was his house . . . I could tell because Wheelie and Brains were sitting behind me, watching me with surprisingly worried eyes. Brains elbowed Wheelie, "DUDE! She's awake man!"

And this is when I notice I'm in Bee's lap as he holds me tenderly, my cheek nuzzled in his neck. He pulls me away too look me over, touching a sore spot on my chin. I wince, eyes moving around wildly. He places a finger to his lips in a shushing manner, making sure I don't make a commotion.

It's then that I hear Optimus whispering to Blaze, his words hushed and fast.

"I told you to stop. I told you to quit that job, remember? We promised, YOU promised. And now look at you. I won't let him do it again, I swear . . . but you have to quit. And I know it's not that simple but you have to."

Bee's iPod is in my face the next second. He has it muted, but I can still read the print.

/He's just sulking and griping. Don't worry about it, okay?/ his words were so much clearer when they weren't mixed voices. I nodded, snuggling closer. "What happened?"

/Megatron. He's the owner of a weapons facility downtown; the name of the facility is Decepticon inc. He and Optimus used to go way back, but something happened and ever since, Optimus hates the guy's guts. Even more so now./

I look over again to see Blaze lift her head up, her hand going out to cup Optimus's cheek in her hand. She pulled his face over to look at her when he was too stubborn. I almost gasped when I saw her black eye.

She leaned in and kissed him, even in front of all his family members. His eyes widened but he eventually returned the gesture to the girl, his eyes closing when she pulled away. She sobbed once, leaning her head into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Urg. I hate college. I hate it even more so when you have tests coming up. I look over to see Bee. He's doodling in his sketch book instead of taking notes. Well, he knew I'd share with him later anyway. He glanced up and around until his honey gaze caught mine.<p>

He winked at me, making me blush and turn my head in the other direction.

Days were rolling by since the incident, meaning Bee was starting to forget about what had happened to me. And moreover, he was forgetting about the night I upset him. This I was sure of as he walked me to my dorm. "Would you mind coming over tonight?" I ask him, flipping through my book.

He rolls his eyes at the thought of studying.

/Why _study_ when **we can-,**_/_ I shove a fist into his side, watching him double over in fake agony.

"You've been around Brains and Wheelie too much." I state, hugging my books to my chest.

He would have snickered, I could tell, as he typed his next words. **/Yea we can **_study if _you want to. _**Will Blaze be **_there?/

I bit my lip. "Nah, she'll be at another party . . . she's not very responsible." When he nodded I said, "Hey, you aren't one to talk."

We both secretly celebrated that Blaze wasn't going to be there. And even though we didn't say it aloud, we both wished that she would be safe no matter where she was. Optimus was going to be keeping a close eye on her, considering she wanted him to do it anyway. He had talked her in to dying her hair back to its original caramel color and into quitting her job.

Thank God for Optimus Prime.

Bee walked with me about campus, surprisingly wanting to apologize. /The night you **asked about my **_scars I freaked out. __**I'm really sorry, I didn't **_**mean to be such a **_douche./_

"You weren't a douche, don't worry. I mean, I shouldn't have acted like I had the right to know. It's your secret so you shouldn't feel-,"

He interrupted. /_But I DO feel_ **like I should** apologize. I mean, _**you DO have the right to know **__**so . . . you should know./**_

We neared my dorm, so I opened it up for him, showing him the way to the set of chairs near back. He took a seat while I got a couple of sodas out of the fridge. The whole time, he was typing and typing on his iPod, never looking up from it as I set a Diet Dr. Pepper in front of him. I got comfortable, throwing a leg over the other.

He looked so adorable, his black hair in his face as he typed. It curtained some of his best features, though, with thick strands of onyx.

Those pale digits taped the screen like professionals, knowing every single letter. He was tall-ish and lean, but if you looked close enough you could see the curves of muscles running along his bones. He was fit, to say the least, whether or not he used that fitness for much, I didn't know.

When he caught me staring he raised an eyebrow as a smirk crept up his face. Golden orbs questioned me lightly as he finished his message. Playing it aloud, he relaxed some.

**/It's going to be a long story**, _so I'd like for you to have_ patience with me. _I guess Blaze might_ **have told you it in a nut-shell,** **but I want** _**to be discreet in my wording**_. **And at times, I might freeze up and not** _wanna talk about it but, hey, you gotta understand_ _**how trying this is for me**__. And btw, you look cute when you're caught staring./_

My eyes darted away from his, cheeks hot. "O-okay . . . and thanks."

And he goes back to tapping away at his iPod. I take a sip of my soda, watching his fingers carefully. He shifted some in his seat, his legs propping on the table between us. As he typed, I watched his features smoothen in slight sorrow and self-anguish.

Then the iPod is in my face.

_**/When I was still into**_fighting and stuff_, _**I made a bunch of friends **that were on the wrong side of the track._**This being said, most of them said to me 'kill or be killed'.**__ I got really into the things that went on, __in fact, I was close to being the main leader in_**charge of the gang. I mean, I still lived with **_**Opti**_**mus**_, __Jazz, Rat__**chet**__, and Iron__**hide**__. But it wasn't as it is now. We were the big dogs around there__. _Then, the town started to fight against each other. Riots broke out and **Meg**atron and his company completely_ flipped on us./_

I questioned, "What do you mean they flipped on you?"

A long pause . . . and the iPod was back in my face.

/Well, _considering that _**Opti**_**mus**_** was my uncle and my main **_influence, Mega__**tron**__ wasn't all that happy when he found out Opti__**mus**_ was helping out. And so, Mega**tron** being who he was, issued for everyone who was against us to start attacking. **We totaled the city, destroying almost everything. **_Lives were lost and so was Opti__mus's __and __**Mega**__tron's friendship./_

"Yea," I said to him, "I can understand why."

He typed again. **/We fought back well; keeping up**_ the punches and making sure they didn't get the upper hand. Ironhide _sure liked it cause he's a weapon specialist. He had lots of fun. And you know, fighting back against them to protect _**the city and keep our turf made me happy and pumped too. Well,**_ _Opt_**imus**_** felt like things weren't . . . settling right. So he tried to control us. And he was a good leader too; we listened to him and we still do. He got into the fighting as well. He's a great**_ **swordsman you know? Iron**hide gave me some 'Plasma Canon' guns and they **kicked butt for a long time. We were **_winning_./

I smiled. "That's awesome, Bee. You were like . . . in a good-gang?"

He nodded while typing the rest. His fingers began to slow, his eyebrows scrunching up while he kept on. After a moment, he stopped all together and watched me. We shared a glance for a long time, trying to keep up with each other's emotions. We couldn't.

He showed me the iPod.

**/We weren't taking it seriously, we never did. **_It wasn't long after that that we didn't see any more of them. _Overly confident and cocky, me and a few of my friends _**started walking the streets at night alone without anyone but Rat**__chet. __We were jumped in an alley and my friends were killed. I tried to fight back but one of the guys _**grabbed me from behind and held me down to the ground. The next thing I knew **_**one of them had a knife. And you know what? **_They did _it slowly . . . letting me writhe and shudder in pain. It could've killed me, had not Ratchet been there. He __did some quick fix ups before taking me to a hospital. They basically killed my vocal processing. Meaning, I __**co**_**uldn't talk until they found a way to fix me. Most doctors said it would 'heal in time' but it just doesn't sound** _logical, does it?/_

I was shaking. His hands touched the scar on his neck, circling around until it reached the beginning. "No, I guess not."

_/After that, Opti__**mus finally saw the horror. They could safe me, he knew that, **_but I've never been the same after I lost my voice. **I loved my voice . . . I would kill to have it back. But you know **that's what they want me to do. We moved far away after this happened, _far enough that Mega__**tron **_and his loons couldn't get back to find us._ Sadly . . . looks like they're onto us again._/

I looked at him as he began to slouch in his seat. How could he not go on? I mean, perhaps I was the only one who truly understood that sad look in his honey-colored eyes. Or, perhaps I'm the only one who doesn't.

I look down as he stands. /Dakota_. Please. Don't_ over **analyze.**/

At those five words, I broke into laughter. When he grins down at me, I say, "That was between nice and cute."

/Which _one is __**it?/**_

I smile, reaching up to touch his cheek. His arm goes to the side of my chair, his face closer to mine than it had been. "It's both . . ."

We connected eyes for a moment. His iPod dropped to the ground, clattering on my carpet. I hoped it hadn't damaged it for I wanted to talk to him after this. His eyes glanced towards it, leading me to say, "Forget it. You don't have to talk anymore."

When his attention was back, to me, I wasted no time in wrapping my fingers in his hoodie, pulling him in closer. I almost thought that the chair would fall back as we grew near to one another. It seemed like forever, but our lips touched eventually, his lips only pecking mine at first. But the light touch wasn't enough for either of us. After pulling back just a little, hunger took over my lips again, sending them back to smash his. For a moment, I don't think he caught on to what my intentions were.

Well, that is, before he tangled his finger in my hair to pull me closer.

* * *

><p>END/

~smiles evilly~ Uh-oh . . . did I leave you guys on a cliff-hanger? Oh, guess I did ha! ~evil laughter~

AND NOW! STAY TUNED TO CATCH THE NEXT EPISODE OF: I'M ONLY HUMAN!

Bumblebee: tap, tap, tap, tap, tap . . .

Me: :D ?

Bee: /_**Why did you wait til the sixth**_chapter to let me kiss her? I_ wanted it __**earlier than that**__ =_=/_

Me: Why so pushy? ~pokes~

Bee:** /Cuz the entire franchise **_**has me as a robot. O_O YOU**_DON'T GET MUCH KISSY KISSY**TIME!****/**


	7. Chapter 7

Diclaimer: I don't own this.

**WARNING!: ** O_O IT'S NOTHING YOU WOULDN'T SEE IN AN ADAM SANDLER MOVIE =_= AND THEY'RE REATED PG-13! Lol, it's really nothing. Even though I kinda WANTED to right it as something more :/ I must stick to simple stuff until I am ready for bigger things in the story. But don't worry, I have a plan!

And I'm sorry for the late update. It's just that I had to rewrite it a few times. I normally do two chapters per day . . . may have to just do one now. I had the first six already done though, that was why it was going so fast. All I had to do was edit. I went on a road trip where I was writing them, and now I'm on chapter 7 or in other words, the unfinished one. :/ Don't worry I'll hurry :D

/ENJOY/

For a moment, I thought I saw him hesitate. We were laying on the bed now, his arms around me as he kissed me. I was fully ready to do whatever was coming for me, but he sat up. While he picked up the discarded iPod, I tried to collect myself in just the few seconds given.

He showed me, **/We should **_wait. I don't want _ to do anything to you _**without safety. **_And I gotta say, I didn't come prepared./

My eyes dulled some in disappointment. "I get it. But . . . you WOULD have, right? If we could do it without any worries?"

When at first he didn't respond, my heart ached a bit. But then his smile spread wider than it ever had before. He leaned closer to me, his hand going to the back of my neck, and pulled me into a kiss.

_/Don't be _**silly of course I ****would, Dakota./**

And once that was said, I strangely felt at peace with the world.

(space)

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA. So . . . you almost . . . but you didn't . . . BUT you ALMOST-,"

"B-Blaze! Shut up! It's not like we did anything bad! I mean . . . I wanted to but . . ."

"Dakota-! You're the innocent one here . . . I'm the one that does that sort of thing, you can't ruin your life like I do." Blaze pouted, concerned. I looked to the side.

"Well, I get that you're upset. But honestly, if I want to do something like that with Bee, I will-,"

When someone entered the living room, Ratchet, we both hushed. The man was tall and bulky with clean cut rusty hair. He had a soft yet stern look to him and I made sure to respect that no matter what. Sam followed after him, Bee right behind him.

"Optimus won't be home till late this night. So he asked me to be in charge. That means no girls in your rooms ~cough~ Bee and Sam ~cough~ and no drinking. Got it?"

We all nodded. When Ratchet took a seat in front of the TV, Blaze leaned over and whimpered, "Aw . . . I came over to see Optimus and he's not even here . . ."

"So? Bee, Sam, Jazz, and that Ironhide guy are here. Wheelie and Brains are no-shows but still."

She gave me a look.

Ratchet added to our discussion, "Girl, if you're with Optimus, you might as well get used to him working. He goes pretty late at night and it seems that he won't say know to his responsibilities no matter how much it kills him."

Blaze looked really, truly, worried for a moment. Almost panicked. I laid a hand on her shoulder, but she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

(space)

Blaze's POV

Could things possibly get any worse? I mean, I could understand working late hours. I work them as well.

Shivers ran up my spine at that thought. Why hadn't I quit my job yet . . . ? I mean, I'd do anything that Optimus said for me to. But mom needed the money as well . . .

When I go shopping with Dakota, I only spend a portion of the total money I earn. The rest goes to my mom who is sick right now. She used to be just like me, stripping for just about any guy that wanted to see it. She fell in love once, she had said, but I never understood how that was possible. Especially considering our job of having so many guys it was uncountable.

Well . . . maybe I understood more when I met Optimus.

My mom used to know his father, Sentinel Prime. And so, mom also was introduced to Optimus. Now, don't get the wrong idea. Mom was twenty five, Optimus was six. So the only relationship they had was a friendship one.

When I was born a year later, Optimus apparently said, and I QUOTE, "Female? Oh . . . well, she looks weak. But . . . pretty."

Sure, it was pretty harsh when you first look at it. But I thought it was the sweetest thing I ever heard. And when he looks at me, nowadays, I think that he changed his mind a bit.

I told Dakota to go ahead and go home. There was no reason for her to fail a class or two just because I wanted to see Optimus. And when she finally left (Bee went with her), I told Ratchet. "I don't care about his hours or anything like that. But what I _do_ care about is his health. Do you think he'll be okay working that late?"

Ratchet shrugs. "Well . . . let's see . . . a human can't stay up too long without their brain shutting down. And so, to keep us from suing them, they send him home before he passes out and wrecks."

My throat tightened painfully. "Y-You mean if he falls asleep while he's driving?"

Ratchet looks solemn when he nods my way.

My eyes narrow and I look to the ground. After I swallow, I continue to ask him a more distinct question. "What if he died?"

He, at first, looks unable to answer my question, biting his lip. "Well . . . we all hope it won't come to that. Most of us believe he's smart enough to pull over and rest some. But Bee doesn't think so."

My eyes widen some.

"What do you mean? Bee thinks that he'll just keep driving?"

Ratchet shrugs. "More or less. Bee thinks that he'll just pull over and get a cup of coffee. Then, he'll get back on the road."

"T-That's reckless!" I splutter, trying to collect myself.

The red-head medic looks around the room. "Yea . . . But you know Optimus as well as we do, so you say. In fact, I think he somewhat trusts you to stop your job."

I go silent for a moment. "What's with the change of subject?"

He chuckled some. "That's what I've been wondering. I can talk to him about anything and he always ends up on that again. But you and I both know how hard it is to quit something like that. I was married once to a woman who did that behind my back. When I found out, I tried to make her quit. It only resulted in her death."

My heart stopped for a moment. "D-Death?"

"Yes. You see, you don't want to make a crack-addict mad. Especially when they haven't had their daily dose. She just didn't know about that. And the next thing I know, she's dead. You don't know how much that kills a man to know the woman you love was killed because she was trashing around."

I automatically feel more guilt than I've felt for the past week. "I-I understand . . ."

He scoots around in his seat, flipping through channels. "But let's get back to Optimus. He's still young, smart, he's even stronger than most men older than him. He's good in a fight . . . well, ANY fight. So he's not gonna let a crash take him down. Okay?"

He was trying to make me feel better. For the longest time of knowing Ratchet, he's always been faintly crude, per say. He's never told me a single affectionate word or calming word since I met him. But it was hard to NOT take this as something he intended to soothe my worry.

"Alright . . . thank you."

I can't imagine how long I thought about that. As the night wore on, I fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

My dream was terrifying; it was about everyone I know hating me. But what made it worse was that Optimus still had faith in me. While Dakota, Bee, Sam, Wheelie, and Brains all thought I was scum and a lost cause, Optimus still believed in me. And I know that sounds weird, considering that it would seem to be a good thing . . . but I WAS scum in the dream. I still trashed around with guys and I still was paid for it. And the only one blind to my horrible sins was Optimus who put his life on the line every day.

I woke up crying.

/END/

Yea, it's kinda explaining Blaze and Optimus's past. It's also going through Blaze's personality more. You like it? Then please review :D

Many thanks from Bee! ~Bee gives you all hugs if you are girls~

Many thanks from Dakota! ~Dakota gives you all hugs if you are guys~

AND NOW WE BREAK DANCE!

Bee- O_O /No/

Dakota- O_O No


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: PFT! Wait, you were serious . . . ? Oh =_= well I don't own Transformers.**

**Hey, I know it's been, like, AGES since I've last updated. And I thank the people who still have faith in me! ~cricket chirp~ Well then!  
>Seriously though, thanks guys :) I love you all! Now, here's the next chapter.<strong>

**/ENJOY!/**

"This is the lamest movie EVER."

Bee looked insulted for a minute, typing quickly, _/It's not a lame! _It's a classic, geez!/

I giggled, eating a little more of the popcorn. I was trying to act calm, but it was hard knowing that he was in the same room with me: alone.

In the dark.

In my room.

Alone.

I sighed quietly, trying to keep the thoughts of Bee out of my head. It had been about a month since Blaze waited up that night for Optimus. Every day, she went back there and awaited his return. I only saw her there and at school nowadays . . .

_/Are you _**okay? Do you still **have some questions about** what happened in the past?/**

AH! Something to talk about with him. This would keep my mind off of . . . unmentionable things . . . and I wanted to know more anyway.

"Yea . . . a few." I sat, my legs criss-crossed, facing him. He did the same, turning the movie's volume down some. The black waves of hair fell in front of his golden eyes as he typed. It must get annoying, having to type every little thing.

**/Like what? **_You've asked before about __**simple things. Any super big **__questions?/_

He was joking with me, being cute. I wanted to ask what had happened to the city they lived in. If it was still, you know, _standing._

When I didn't answer, he asked the same thing. "Um," I asked it slowing, "That city that you lived in . . . is it still there?"

He gave me a sad shake of his head, a sorrowful smile on. **/Not ****anymore. There were so many fires and stuff that it just . . . **_fell apart. There were shootings after our __little war went deeper. Almost everyone _ran away or died. It was really fortunate./

"Fortunate?" I spluttered.

He bit his lip, rolling his eyes, /That was supposed **to be UNfortunate**/

"Oh, heh." I looked back up to where he was typing again. _/When we lived there, _**there were a bunch of electronic stores. **We used to joke around and call the whole city 'Cybertron'. _**Funny, huh?/**_

He looked really sad, even though he was trying to be funny. "It must have been hard." I whispered. He nodded to me, pale skin tight when he clenched his jaw. /**I used to love it there . . ./**

"Bee, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask you about it if you didn't want to mention it." It was like asking him about his voice all over again.

He surprised me when he leaned in, sitting his forehead on mine gently. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The iPod was in his grasp loosely, his eyes halfway closed. The breath coming from his partially opened mouth hit my lips (yea, it's lame and cliché . . but that's how I felt . . . ) I was afraid of a moment like this. It wasn't that I didn't want him to kiss me right now. It wasn't that I didn't want him to take me.

I was shy and nervous and he was too sweet and kind. If I messed up and he got the wrong impression . . . I was terrified of hurting him. I . . . I . . .

"I love you so much . . ."

It wasn't until his eyes opened wider, the soft breath stopping above my lips, and the tension of the room grew stronger that I realized I had said it out loud.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't. His mouth opened and moved, but of course, no words came out. His left eye twitched in slight annoyance at his disability. The blood in my cheeks made me dizzy.

Everything was so choppy and fast . . . I couldn't focus on one thing. "I-I didn't mean to say that in reality- I just-," WORK WORDS! WORK!

I pulled my forehead away from his, looking anywhere but at those golden orbs. Ah, my shoes in the corner of the room would suit for a good enough view. All I had to do was stay focused on them and not Bee. I hadn't meant to say that to him. I wanted to save it for some really special time when we were both laughing and we were both happy.

His hand began to raise the iPod up when he hesitated. Not long after, he dropped the iPod completely and darted in to kiss me gently. I was caught up in shock, the scene moving slower in my mind than it was supposed to be.

When he released his grasp on me, he eyed me carefully. His brow furrowed when I showed no response; he was probably worried that I was mad or something.

I blinked twice, looked around a bit, then leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. Bad move. Now he probably thought I didn't want to move too fast and kiss him directly. And so, I kissed the other cheek. GAH! I couldn't get myself to kiss his lips! Why oh why must I be so timid?

Cheeks on fire, I pecked him on the lips angelically. His reaction stunned me and left me with my mouth open some, mumbling little drabbles of words. His smile . . . God, I loved that smile . . . those lips I've felt so many times spreading wide . . . those pale cheeks pink . . . those golden eyes shining . . . I was caught in his hold and I couldn't get away. Not that I wanted to, heh.

The iPod somehow got back up into the scene. **/I love you **_too, Sweet Heart./_

"S-s-sweet heart?" I stammered, eyes wide and face crimson.

He bit his lip. Hard.

_/I meant to _**call you 'love' but it messed**_ up. Twice__** today**__ . . . weird./_

"It's messing up lately?" I asked him.

He shook his head and typed: /Let's not **think about that**_ okay? You know what _I mean deep down, right?/

"Yes." It was true. Even though I acted stunned, I knew what he was trying to say when he messed up. Being stunned was my natural 'Dakota' reaction. It was what Dakotas do. And Dakotas do what Dakotas must do.

oOo

**Meanwhile . . . **

"_Yo boss! We found em' eh?" _

"**. . . yes . . . at long last . . . I've caught back up with them."**

"_We gonna kill em' all, right boss?"_

"_Yes, sir, let's destroy all those fools. We shall show them who's truly in charge . . ."_

"**Quiet! I call the shots around here . . . but I do agree with one thing . . ."**

In the darkness, there is silence. All the men in the dimly lit, abandoned, factory swallow hard and wait. Their leader sits on the hood of his car, hands folded on his knees as he thinks. He has a gun on his right side, just in case, and only those who know him realize it's there. The moon moves over a few holes in the ceiling, reflecting off the many vehicles in the room. It somewhat lightens the area but the faces in the room are still hard to make out. One man's eyes glow in the soft light, the boss's.

"**We will kill them all and get what they posses . . . and this time, we're going to make sure we kill them . . . that black haired boy got away alive last time . . . not anymore. I want everyone, especially Optimus, dead."**

Evil snickering and grins of silent approval and excitement flash through the factory like a wave of monstrous intentions.

"**The All Spark will be ours again . . ."**

~end~

OwO . . . did ya like it? ^_^ Arigato! I'm so happy that I finished this. Thank you guys for your awesome support and you may all thump me upside the head for taking so long TT~TT


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: TT~TT okay okay . . . I don't own it. **

**So basically, I like this story again. I have hopes for its future. ^_^ in the meantime, have you guys ever seen H.I.S.H.E? It's on YouTube and it's a page that they make cracks and parodies. They made a Transformers one and it's really funny. I, personally, like the Batman one and the Harry Potter one. But all the same, it rocks. XD**

**And for those of you who hate mushy stories . . . well this chapter and the one before it were pretty bad with the fluff. I just thought it would be nice to do that for fans of romance such as myself. But the action and drama and suspense will also start soon. **

**WARNING!: This is rated 'T'. I'm not going up to 'M' because it doesn't need to be. I don't do that kinda thing. Although it might be a bit intense at moments, I'll never go into their nights alone. Okay? 'T' will stay at 'T'. **

**~Start~**

* * *

><p>Blaze's POV<p>

* * *

><p>His lips touched mine and my brain buzzed a bit. Optimus never kissed me. Well, it was normally the other way around.<p>

THE NORMAL BLAZE AND OPTIMUS NIGHT:

Step one- Optimus comes home late and rests a bunch on his bed.

Step two- I take a few minutes sniffing myself to make sure I don't stink, fixing my makeup, and making sure my hair is the spiky and blonde perfection.

Step three- I greet him in his room and we talk. A lot.

Step four- I eventually lean in and kiss him.

Step five- he kisses back.

Step six- we about his day until we fall asleep.

We hadn't moved to the next level yet because of his morals. He didn't want to do anything like that with me until it was time. Not to mention he didn't want to get me thinking about my . . . 'situation'.

So apparently Optimus has known that I'm still working as a prostitute. That's the blunt truth of it. He understands my reasons but is super worried. Today was a special day. A very special day.

You see just the day before, he heard news at work that I'd been harassed 'in that way' by three guys he knew. In reality, there were a bunch more than three. But thankfully I had been saved by the gas station owner. Of course, Optimus panicked and demanded that the guys come forth and admit it. He's pretty calm most of the time, but this was a moment in his life that he just snapped. I saw those guys today at the same gas station, looking worse for wear.

The only reason I was at the gas station was to hear if Optimus had been buying any coffee or energy drinks. He had been. I felt sick that day and it wasn't my fault that a bunch of slugs decided to flirt with me.

Anyway, back to his kiss.

He pressed me into the counter, rougher than he's ever been before, and gripped my waist with so much ferocity and want that I almost lost my mind. When he pulled back, he looked very frustrated and angry, but I didn't think it was towards me directly. I placed my hands on his cheeks, never moving my eyes away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing my thumb on his cheek bone.

"Never again. You're quitting your job. Now, Blaze. You're going to call your boss and cancel all your gigs. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but it's too much."

"What? You know I can't . . . You know I . . . Optimus, what's going on? What do you mean it's too much?" His eyes burned into mine and I couldn't stand under the pressure. I felt awkward and wanted to look away but here he was, glaring with so much confusion and hurt . . . I couldn't just abandon his gaze.

"Megatron . . . we saw him the other night and I'm frightened for you. What if he finds you when I'm nowhere near? He could kill you or torture you or-or-," He squeezed his eyes closed, brown locks falling into his face. I slid my hand behind his head to lead him into the nook of my neck.

"Do you think he'll try to attack again?" I asked. I knew about the incident in their old city. I knew about all that this man went through with that. So many losses just because of small fights.

"Yes. He'll want to lure me in. Right now, he knows I'm riled up and if he does anything to you . . . even I know that I'll come in swinging fists and sprouting profanity."

"You'd do that for me?" I asked sweetly. It was a light question, just to make him know I loved him very much.

"Of course," He buried his face deeper into my shoulder. "I'd do anything for you."

"Is this why you've been staying late driving all night? You were worried so you couldn't sleep so you just kept driving? That's not healthy."

He faced me some, pulling back a little to do so. "You don't have to explain it. I know it's not good for me. I'll stop, but you have to do what I ask. Please Hon, _please, _just stop it all. I'll pay for your college. I'll let you stay here with me. Anything."

My eyes widened. "Stay with you? Hey . . . wait, if you pay for my college that means more work, right?"

He shook his head. "I got the money."

My hand found its way back up to his cheek to rub the cheek bone affectionately. "You know I love you, right?"

To the strong word, his eyes widened. I did love him, but I guess the word was deeper for those who were older. And by this, I don't mean my love was lesser than his. It wasn't at all.

"Then you should marry me." He whispered. For a moment, the kitchen went silent. The ceiling fan swirled around quickly, slicing the air. I'd never noticed the light 'ca-click' noise it made until just now. My senses were thrown into supersonic and I couldn't think.

I was afraid he'd think I didn't want to marry him. So I told him the absolute truth before I even thought of a fancy way to word it.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you."

His lips hit mine again, but only for a second. At that point, I was so happy and so light-headed . . .

"Oi! What's up?" Wheelie barged into the kitchen, sober for a change. Brains trudged in after him, munching on a slice of cake.

"W-Wheelie!" I hissed. The blonde didn't even look at me. Instead, he continued with what he came in here to say.

"There was this birthday party at the park, man! We totally crashed it and stole some food. You should have been there! There was a hot soccer mom, too. Dyed blonde hair, low-cut sport tank top, epic thighs, and you'll never guess how gigantic her boo-," he stammered on the word when Optimus turned to glare at him for intruding. "Boo-bou-butt! Her butt was huge! She was so ugly, right Brains?"

"What are you talking about dude? She had some pretty good sized honkers-,"

He got elbowed pretty hard. I laughed.

* * *

><p>That night, we were all in the living room. I had invited Dakota over and we were watching Twilight while mocking it. "Ever noticed how EVERYONE loved Edward then when Jacob cut off that mop of a head, everyone liked him? How ridiculous is that? Eddy needs some love." I joked. Dakota nodded, giggling.<p>

Bee, Sam, Wheelie, Brains, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus were all in the room as well, hating every second of the chick-flick. But they said I could choose. So I did. EVILLY.

"Where's Jazz?" Dakota asked. I shrugged. Truthfully I hadn't seen him all day long. The guy was really good at being late. Bee nudged Sam, and held up his iPod. From this angle, I couldn't see was he said on it, but I guess it had something to do with Jazz as well.

After the movie ended and Jazz still hadn't showed up, I asked Optimus to call him. Just to check on him, I guess. Smiling, he pulled me to sit by him on the couch, his arm behind me as he looked through his contact list.

Phone to his ear, he kissed the top of my head and said, "He's probably at some party."

"Our parties are better." I smirked.

"Hey, Jazz, where are you-," Optimus spoke into the phone. He stopped suddenly and his grip on my shoulder tightened. Before I had the chance to ask, I heard through the other end the light muffle of a voice. A very familiar one at that.

'_I haven't forgotten what all you've taken from me, my friend. And now, I've taken another thing from you in return. Enjoy.' _

"What have you done, Megatron?" Optimus demanded. As if an answer to his question, about four sets of headlights blared through the windows and curtains, staining the living-room. Bee moved closer to Dakota while everyone else slowly moved to find a weapon.

A horn honked.

It shocked me quite a lot to feel Optimus getting up. He was standing up, and was most likely about to go to the door. Both of my hands caught one of his own. "Don't go." I whispered swiftly. "Please, don't go."

He squeezed my hand lightly, then left to answer the door. Everyone, followed except Dakota and I who hovered towards a window. Ironhide hissed at us, "Get away from there! If they got guns, they'll be shooting."

We backed up some, but managed to peer out the small space between the curtain and the wall.

Optimus opened the door and looked outside.

There were four cars, one of them Megatron's. Other men stood next to him, snickering. They were unarmed, it looked like, but there was something that made me want to throw up.

There, in the yard, lay Jazz. He looked limp and hurt. My hand hit my mouth and I let out a sharp, raspy, whine of terror. Dakota froze and sank to the floor with me. I didn't look at Optimus. I was afraid of his reaction. The look on Megatron's face was so twisted. He didn't so regret yet he didn't look smug. It was an indifferent face that looked murderous.

Laughter echoed in the front yard before the sounds of wheels screeching against pavement made the room eerier than it already was.

I definitely wouldn't sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>~end~<strong>

**Okay . . . so yea, that was kinda scary. But Jazz died in the first movie, so I had to make SOMETHING happen to him . . . besides, I was afraid to make it Bee while it was in Blaze's POV. If anything tragic happens to Bee, I feel Dakota should be the one to describe her reaction. **

**For those of you who are mad at me . . . sorry. But I have to have action in this story or I lose other audience members. So for the Jazz fans . . . He loves you all :) **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: =_= You see, if I owned Transformers, Bee would be a shirtless human for all three movies. I shirtless human with a lazer. Yea . . . *w***

**Okay so here's the next chapter. In my absence, I've come to realize that I've lost a bunch of my viewers. It's sad, really. I've been reading all of your reviews and that whole time I was searching for inspiration . . . I didn't mean to take so long, it just happened. I'm back though, and I'm glad I still have a bunch of you guys watching. It's just . . . I feel like I've failed a bunch of you. I'm sorry. **

**Well, here ya go guys! :)**

**~start~**

* * *

><p><strong>Dakota's POV<strong>

"Jazz!"

Optimus was on his knees, Jazz's head in his lap. They dark-haired boy's eyes surfed all of ours. He tried talking, but only murmured nothings. "Jazz, come on." Optimus spoke sharply, harsh. I felt my legs shaking under uncertain knees, my stomach churning.

Bee had his hands on his forehead, pacing and breathing deep. Ironhide was yelling and shouting and cussing while Ratchet ran inside to get his kit. "Someone call the hospital!" Optimus hissed. I began to reach for my phone when I heard Jazz say, "Nah, don't do that . . ."

Everything kinda stopped to enable us to hear him. He had a small, sad smile on, his eyes partially closed. Why did this feel so fake? Why did it feel as though he'd get up and we'd go inside and enjoy the rest of the evening?

"Jazz, just keep breathing and stay awake." Optimus ranted, stumbling over some words. He looked panicked, angered, confused, and disoriented. The man had never looked so distraught. "The ambulance will be here soon."

"Hello 911?" I was surprised at how shattered my voice sounded. It was so weak that Bee stopped his pacing to place his hands on my shoulders, pulling me faintly closer. I nodded to him as an 'I'm okay' gesture. "This is Dakota Hendrix, I need an ambulance." I spat out, "One of my friends has been hurt. I really need you guys to hurry. Please."

I was getting pissed off. I know, you're probably thinking that I would be worried. No. I was mad and worried. Jazz could die. That would kill the others and Bee. Jazz was a vital member of their family, a member of _my _family.

Jazz lurched forward in pain, a bullet hole apparent on his right shoulder. Freaking out, I screamed through the phone, "Get here NOW! No, we can't wait that long! We need help _now! _No, I won't calm down, I'm about to scream just-gah, just hurry!" my fingers were trembling. The phone slipped from my hands and clattered shut on the walkway.

Ratchet knelt beside Jazz, ripped his shirt open to expose the wound, then began to clean it out chastely. "Kid, hold on." Ratchet rambled, "Just keep breathing steadily."

Jazz was beyond words and everyone else looked beyond reasoning. Ironhide was outside with a something metal in his hands. It looked like a high-tech wrist gun type thing. Looking closer, it was a small gun strapped to a glove; something I'd see in a spy movie.

"Bee, Wheelie, Brains, get your stuff and come with me. We're going to go end this."

Stuff? I watched as Optimus laid Jazz's head down and darted over to Ironhide, trying to calm him down. "Ironhide, what's _with_ you? You know we don't do that!" he tried to back him up after the black-haired man tried to push past again.

"Look at what they've done!" Ironhide roared, throwing an askew hand Jazz's way, " You're going to let them get away with this? Sure, go ahead! Let them walk away with another kill! They've killed our friends before, Prime, and they'll keep at it! What will you do if they kill Wheelie next? Or Bee? Or Ratchet? Can you handle the pressure of losing them as well?" He was hysterical, shoving Optimus back more too.

Blaze sprinted to separate them, but Optimus snarled her way, "Stay back!"

Startled by his tone, we both jumped a little and shut or mouths. I crashed to my knees, breathing deep. The sounds of screaming . . . the sirens in the distance . . . it was all so intoxicating . . . . Staring at the ground, I saw a knee land in front of mine. Bee's face met mine for only a second before his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

With his iPod inside, he could not say anything.

But I still knew what he wanted to say.

So I held him close as well.

* * *

><p>In the hospital, we all sat in a naked silence. No one had anything optimistic to say, nor did anyone have anything to think. Ratchet's fingers were still stained a bit with blood, so he stared at that. Optimus held Blaze in his lap and hid his sweet face in her hair. Her fingers were clenching his jacket, her silent tears running down her face.<p>

Ironhide was outside, smoking a cigarette. He was still hacked off.

Wheelie and Brains sat a few feet away from Ratchet. They had both bawled their eyes out the whole way hear and didn't say one word of profanity. This didn't help my sick feeling.

I sat next to Bee. His face scared me the most, with no expression but sheer rage. He did not make any wild moves like Ironhide, nor did he cry like Wheelie and Brains. He wasn't staring wordlessly at his hands like Ratchet and he did not hide his face like Optimus.

Instead, he was swiftly typing an essay on his iPod. I had been watching him for about an hour now in the waiting room. That face was so smoothly cut, not showing anything but the crease in his forehead where his eyebrows pressed down over his eyes.

The gold in his eyes looked more like an eerie brown, swirling and flaring with pain. The black strands of his hair swished with every whisk of his wrist as he typed.

"Optimus Prime?" A nurse half-whispered. Her face was indifferent, like she really cared less that why we were here. Optimus moved to stand and everyone else followed, surrounded the nurse. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"You're here for Mr. Jazz?" she squinted at the name, as if it was ridiculous or a misprint.

He mumbled a, "Urm-ah-yea." His brain seemed to be struggling with his tongue, going too fast.

Ratchet blurted. "I treated him before-hand, but I'm not sure if I did good enough."

Brains had ran to get Ironhide and here he came, charging to get to the nurse. "How is he?"

The nurse cleared her throat and looked down at her clipboard sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. There wasn't anything we could do. He lost so much blood on the way over here and his wound was too close to his heart. He's gone."

Ironhide, Optimus, Ratchet . . . the three adults all locked their jaws. It was as if the world had back-handed us just to see our reaction. "C-can't he just come home now . . . I mean, I need to talk with him real quick." Optimus murmured, sad blue eyes wide with confusion.

"Sir, he's dead." The nurse said blankly, eyes cold. Did she have no feelings at all?

Blaze was a blubbering mess on the floor, clinging to Wheelie and Brains's sleeves. They were both chocking on their own air, trying to hold in their wails. However, Blaze wasn't as good at holding them in.

She let out a long, somber cry of horror and sorrow, her eyes squeezed shut. To be honest, I didn't know how to react. I just stared and stared at Bee who's eyes were open, his mouth pressed in a thin line. I could hear him gritting his teeth, his eyebrows slowly coming down to crush his eyes.

If he could talk, he'd be screaming too.

He let go of his iPod, letting it drop to the floor. And then time seemed to stretch in slow motion as he ran down the hall and out the door. "Bee!" I yelled after him, snatching his iPod off the ground as I passed it. "Follow him, Dakota!" Optimus shouted from behind.

I burst through the hospitals sliding glass doors, sliding onto the sidewalk. I looked right then left frantically, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Bee! BEE!" I screamed.

But he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, really depressing and junk, huh? :( I didn't mean to make you guys sad TT~TT Oh crap . . . now I'M crying . . . ~blubbers in corner~<strong>


End file.
